


Luminous Bits and Pieces

by Milkywaydrinker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, The Owl House - Freeform, i'm trying to break my writers block, mostly very short stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywaydrinker/pseuds/Milkywaydrinker
Summary: Some short bits I wrote using prompts from The Lumity Week 2020.Writer's block hit me like a truck so I might as well try to break it with some cute shippy stuff am I right?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Azura Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest? I think this one is funny. Alas, I am writing this at 1 am so don't judge me.

Luz wasn't really good at hiding her emotions. To be completely honest, she always thought it was a good thing. It felt good, to be open about how you're feeling and that's that on that! A time like this has proven to be quite difficult for her due to this habit. She really wanted to be nice about it and just have a good time with a friend, however, the situation was quite weird.  
“So...” Luz started with a question hanging right from the tip of her tongue, ready to fall out at any second now. “Why, I mean, did you like the book I lent you? You didn't really want to talk about it before our first official Azura Book Club meeting”. She swallowed it and pressed forward despite the nagging need to express herself.  
“Well, I admit, I really enjoyed it.” Amity said, with a slight pink tint to her cheeks. “I especially liked the part in chapter eleven, when Azura asks Hecate for her aid, finally putting their rivalry aside for the greater good.” Luz observed how her friend's eyes sparkled more and more as she spoke, the emotions in her voice rising and gaining strength. Seeing the other, usually so expressionless and kinda grumpy girl, fire up like this made her very happy and kinda? Jittery? “... and then they fight off the tyrant ruling the kingdom and free everyone enslaved by his magical chains. The final battle was so intense! I was scared that they might lose!” Amity finished her book report, her face flushed from excitement and not breathing enough while talking.  
“Woah," Luz murmured, surprised by the intensity of the young witch's passion, "I mean, yeah! Haha! Same here!” the human shook off the weird feeling that suddenly overwhelmed her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it made her all fuzzy and dizzy and kinda queasy. Well, it was as good a time as ever. She breathed in and finally asked, “So, Amity, why are we sitting in a broom closet?”


	2. Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a title says! I did play with the prompt a bit. I hope y'all like it!  
> Edit: fixed spelling. Man, i need to stop writing in the middle of the night

Luz Bligh was a serious person. No, really! Hey! Don't you DARE laugh! Ekhem.  
Where was I? Oh yes, Luz Blight was a serious person. Very studious, very focused. How could she not be? Being the youngest child of the powerful and rich parents, a sibling to the two of the most talented members of the Illusion Coven, she had no other choice. She had to fight herself every day to keep studying instead of going out with her best friend Willow. She had to fight herself every day to be serious and poised, even when there was a rainbow fairy nearby and she really wanted to take a scroolshot with it. Keeping up with everyone's expectations meant a lot of work and not very much sleep. To be completely honest, it worked, it worked for a long time! Right, until that wretched Human showed up...

Amity Noceda was a fun person. She really was! Hey! Laughing is just rude you know?  
Anyways, Amity Noceda was a fun person. Just because some jerks said she was a bookworm with no sense of humour doesn't really mean it's true, you know? She liked to think that there was more to life than just going to school, then to work, and then to some old people retirement home or something. To say that she was delighted to discover a pathway to another dimension full of real magic was an understatement. The eccentric witch that took her in was actually really fun to hang out with and she made fast friends with a handful of young witches from the Hexside Academy. There was one person who seemed to hate her though. The best student, an exceptional young witch and... apparently her rival (???) Luz Blight.

Lilly stood over a large cauldron placed over the fire in her living room. Every now and then she looked over to check on the young human buried in the blanket pile on her sofa. "Amity, are you really sure that everything is fine?" The old witch asked without even trying to hide her worried tone. "You've been hiding under those rags for almost an entire brewing cycle." The only response she got was some pained groans and sighs. The blanket pile rustled and tussled a bit to reveal a very disgruntled face. The Raven Lady shook her head and turned back to her cauldron.  
Amity grumbled some almost swears under her breath and dug herself up completely. "Miss Lilly, what would you do if someone you wanted to be friends with hated your guts?"  
That seemed to give the witch a pause. She turned around with an unreadable expression on her face. "Well, sometimes there is nothing you can do. With time you will have to learn to accept it, there are people that you just won't be able to get along with, no matter how much you would wish it wasn't that way..." The sincerity in her voice almost made Amity wince. She must have hit a sensitive subject. Lilly continues "Don't get discouraged though, I'm certain you can make it work if you truly wish for it." She smiled, but there was something in her eyes that told Amity, her mentor didn't really believe in that last part herself. "I think your maturity is deserving of an award." The older witch gestured for her apprentice to come closer. "I'll try to teach you another spell, pay attention." Lilly slowly traced a bright blue circle in the air, it collapsed on itself and created a small flame that levitated in her palms. Amity wanted to say she already knew that one but she stopped herself in the very last second. How would she? She's never seen a spell like that after all? Deciding it was just a weird thought she fished her notebook out of her pocket and started taking notes.

Miss Eadlyn cruised around the police station looking for trouble. Luz was never sure why the most powerful witch of the Emperor's Coven would even bother with fighting petty crime when she was clearly leagues above dealing with muggers and pickpockets. "Okay kid, I know whatcha thinkin, "Oh gee I wonder what amazing lessons will Miss Edalyn the Powerfull teach me today!", so wonder no more!" With that, she swung open a sturdy looking set of doors to let them into, what looked like, a questioning room. Luz was just about to open her mouth when she noticed a gangly looking man sitting in a chair in front of the table. His hands were cuffed and he looked about as comfortable as you can get in police custody. "Okay champ!" Edalyn slammed her hands on the table making the man shriek in terror. "We've gotten reports that Lilly the Raven Lady has been spotted purchasing potions from you. I'll give you one chance to spill the beans!"  
The guy swallowed loudly and said "I don't know anything!" with a shaky voice.  
Edalyn shook her head disapprovingly. "That's too bad for you, but it's a good learning opportunity for you Luz! Pay attention. Truth Spell" A golden circle hit the suspect in the chest making him shiver. The young witch reached into her pocket only to find out that her leggings don't have pockets and she couldn't remember why she thought about taking anything out anyway. She quickly forgot about it though. The guy spoke and what he was saying turned out to be quite interesting.

Loud knocking broke Amity's focus. She was about to ask Croaky who was out there when an explosion blew the door wide open. She scampered to the safety of her bedroom too shocked to do anything else. "Lilith the Raven Lady! You are under arrest in the name of the Emperor! Come out before we find you." A scary-looking witch with a fiery hair walked in. Amity gasped, she was the one that mentored Luz! Just as she thought that the young witch showed up following a few officers.  
The other girl looked kinda uneasy. "Miss Edalyn, are you sure this is absolutely necessary?"  
Her mentor only laughed. "Good one! Hey, we knocked like, once. It counts as trying." She proceeded to walk around the house as if looking for something. Luz stood near the unhinged door and awkwardly rubbed her arm. Amity cracked the closet door a bit more and waved her hand to get the other girls attention.  
Luz perked up a bit and sneaked over, cautiously avoiding attracting any attention from the older witch and the officers. "You're really here." She whispered before almost making a surprised shout when Amity grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "What the heck! Are you insane?" Luz grumbled through the frantic shushing.  
Amity pulled the witch closer and closed the door shut. She quickly activated a small light glyph on the wall and the room was illuminated with the warm light of a single orb. "What's going on Luz? Why are you here? This house was supposed to be well hidden." She tried to stay calm but a panicked note slipped into her voice despite her best efforts.  
The other girl shrugged. "The detectives caught some potion seller and he confessed everything under a truth spell. It wasn't much but Miss Edalyn was able to trace the clues back to this general area. To be honest, we've been blowing up doors this whole afternoon."  
The human blinked, that seemed excessive. "Huh, well. You got it right this time?"  
"Gee, thanks." Luz scoffed. She hated this whole ordeal. "This sucks. Everything has been weird since yesterday anyways."  
That caught Amity's attention. "What do you mean, 'Since yesterday'"?  
The young witch turned to face her, confusion apparent on her face. "Why would you care?" Something on Amity's face made her give in. She sighed "I'm not really sure, something just feels off. I've been looking for things that aren't there and remembering things that never happened." It freaks me out.  
"Wait" Amity suddenly stood up, spooking her companion. "You too?" She started to pace around the small room. "This can't be a coincidence!"  
Luz stood up. Her hair ruffled out of her usually slicked back position, she looked more like just another kid than any other time.  
"Hey!" She called out. "Now that was just uncalled for!" Huh. "Huh"  
"Who? Are you talking to?" Amity inquired, rightfully worried about the other girl's mental state.  
"Um, hello? Can't you hear it? It's like if someone is rudely narrating everything about us." Luz sputtered, clearly losing her marbles.  
"Oh yeah. I think I hear it too." Amity conceded, letting herself get swallowed by her friend's madness.  
"Okay now. That's just rude and we caught you doing it so you can stop now."

Eh

There is no fun to be had with kids these days. You don't want to play with me? That's fine. Totally fine and I'm not mad at all. Really I'm not upset. To prove it I will now let you go and everything will go right back to how things were. Losers.

"Okay. First of all, why are we in the forbidden section of the library. Second of all, put that book back where it was in the first place or I swear to the Island I will end you."

"On it."

"Let's never talk about this. Ever."

"Yeah. Agreed."


	3. First Kiss/Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we can't really have our perfect moment for the ideal confession and that's okay. Teens live and breathe angst but the kind of angst you can experience on Boiling Isles is a new beast entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is posting fluff for this one so i decided to be a contrarian and do some angst. Don't worry, the suffering only makes sense if there is some light on the other side.

The dragon spread it's massive wings. The walls crumbled. 

The dragon has risen. The celling has fallen.

Everyone watched with a mix of ave and terror as the person they thought to be the emperor unraveled his true self. His shining scaled looked almost like thousands of red tinted mirrors. "Did you know about this?" Eda asked with shock.  
Lilith only continued to look at the creature, completely out of breath. "I, no, I had no idea." She finally admitted through her teeth. Her fear turned into fury, as the realisation about all of the lies she believed and dedicated her life to sunk in. 

Luz looked at all of her friends an mentors, millions of thoughts running through through her head rapidly. Willow looked frightened but focused and Gus seemed to actually handle their possible death pretty well. Amity, well, Amity just stood there. The weight of the shattered ideals on her shoulders almost pulling her to the ground. It was one thing, to challenge some of the emperor's orders and argue for what you believe, being told that absolutely everything you thought was true about how the world was is actually fake, was a very much another thing. Despite that, she clenched her fists and looked up, challenging the old world order impersonated. Luz exhaled, her friends weren't doing even half as badly as she was afraid they couldn't have been. She turned to Eda. "So, are we fighting the dragon now?"

The old witch grasped her staff firmly, wicked grin spread on her face as she started to trace multiple spell circles in the air. "Change of plans everyone, we're dragonslaying tonight." With that she hit the ground with the base of her staff sending four, massive, wooden owls in the direction of the looming threat.

The ruins of what used to be the palace smouldered with fresh dragonfire. A few glimmering scales littered the ground amongst the splinters of wood and mark s left by a blue flame. The Dragon roared in pain as a gigantic thorns of an even more gigantic rose bush pierced the delicate membrane of his wings. Two abominations held his front legs while the bush overgrew him. Eda and Lilith stood in front of the beast and held hands. In perfect harmony, they started to trace a combined spell, putting everything they've had left into it. Just as the spell was about to be done, the dragon roared and ripped his front legs form the grip of the abominations. His massive claws tore the rose bush apart in a few swipes and the swing of his tail wrecked every leftover wall that dared to still stand on the battlefield. "Eda!" Luz shouted out with panic.

"Miss Lilith" Amity followed up. Unfortunately, the two witches were too deeply concentrated on channeling the spell to pay attention. The beast stood up on his hind legs and prepared to slam down with the full force.

Luz wasn't sure what actually happened. She opened her eyes feeling dizzy. She could feel something warm dripping from the side of her head. When she touched it she couldn't help but hiss in pain. Going back to all of the emergency training her mom made her go through, she tore a strip of fabric from her undershirt and quickly bandaged her head. It wasn't ideal but it had to do for now. Gathering her bearings, she slowly rose up. There was a huge crater in the place where the palace used to be. No sign of a living soul in sight. Trying to not assume the worst, Luz moved amongst the rubble. A flash of green caught her eye. Amity lied on the ground, motionless. "Oh no, no no no No NO!" Luz fallen to her knees beside her friend. The emergency training kicked in as she checked for vitals an the signs of obvious injury. Amity wasn't visibly bleeding but her pulse was very weak and she wasn't breathing. She frantically dug into her pocket for the notebook of spells. While she had some potentially useful battle glyphs, she never really thought to seek out healing ones. She took a deep breath and not allowing herself to panic, got to work. She found the spot and interlocked her fingers to make sure her presses will stay even. With that she started the CPR. "Come on, Amity, don't give up." She murmured as he counted the presses in her head. After the first thirty she moved up. Amity still wasn't breathing and Luz knew she had to put in some more work. Following the steps her mother drilled into her head, she made sure that her patients airways were open. Luz pinched Amity's nose and gave her a steady rescue breath. She watched her friends chest fall. It took a lot to not let the grief swallow her when it didn't rise up. She gritted her teeth and went back to the chest presses. Stayin  
' Alive played at the back of her head as she kept up the rythm. Sweat an tears dripped from her face as she fought for her friend's life. "Please, please, please, don't go, don't leave me." She half sobbed with the third cycle of CPR. Her head was still bleeding, red dripping down her face and staining Amity's clothes. She was getting dizzy and her arms hurt but she refused to stop. With the fourth cycle of presses over, she was already aware that she couldn't go on. Her vision was blurry and she was almost completely out of breath herself. "Amity, please." She begged, "I need you. You can't go yet. I won't let you." Putting everything she had left into this last rescue breath, she leaned forward.

Everything hurt. Everything hurt so much.where was she? She vaguely remembered something about a dragon. Did she die? That made sense. She was in so much pain. Was she in the realm of the condemned? That made sense too. A quiet sobbing broke her out of her stupor. She could feel wet and warm droplets hitting her face form time to time. Someone was crying. Over her. "Please don't do this to me. Don't go... I love you." Luz. Oh no. No. No way. Now she just couldn't die could she? 

Amity breathed in sharply and immediately started coughing. "Oh my stars!" Luz pulled her in into a hug. "You are alive oh i'm so happy you won't believe how hard it was to stand that goshdarn song playing in my mind" The flood of words that spilled from the humans mouth made absolutely zero sense to her. 

"Luz" She rasped. "Let me breathe for a bit longer." 

The human jumped away as if she got burned. "Right, sorry. You should do that. I mean, breathe. You weren't doing that for a while. Be careful tho, I might have cracked a few of your ribs. That was the longest CPR ever."

The young witch blinked at that. "Wait. What do you mean you might have cracked my ribs. What is CPR." Luz opened her mouth to answer but Amity decided to let it go. "You know what? I don't want to know. We need to look for the others. Also... You're bleeding a lot."

Luz only giggled at that. "Yeah I might have a concussion too." She stretched out her hand to help her friend up. "Let's go. They must be looking us too."

Amity took her hand and after standing up she decided she actually doesn't want to let go of it ever again. They walked hand in hand, leaning on eachother, full of hope and with knowledge that the worst was probably already behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not the only one who kinda hates that trope where the character is only miraculously saved by magic or some other deus ex. What happened to the good ol' CPR?


End file.
